Jurassic ParkThe Return
by bikerude112
Summary: grant is forced to go back to the island by the goverment as a guid to destroying the animals


The book I read is Jurassic park. Jurassic park is about a man named john Hammond. He and ingen had decided to make a park of extinct animals. Particularly, dinosaurs. But in the world it was considered impossible to clone dinosaurs because the only way to clone is to get some dna of the animal you wish to clone. And most people thought that dna was replaced with rock during fossilization. Till the chief scientists at ingen found a way. the way was through amber. Because when the dinosaurs lived there were mosquitoes that sucked their blood. And sometimes the insect landed on the trunk of a tree and got stuck in the sap. And ONCE IT WAS FOSSILIZED IT WAS THEN POSSIBLE TO EXTRACT DINOSAUR dna. THEN HAMMONDS CHIEF SIENTIST, Henry woo, Went through the cloning process.  
Once the island was almost ready for visitors there had to be an inspection of the park. The people who were invited were DR. Allen Grant, A paleontologist, Ellie Sattler, A paleobotanaist, Dr. Ian Malcolm, A mathematician, And Generro, a lawyer. And for pleasure he invited his two grand children Tim Murphy, and his sister lex Murphy. The first thing they did was the tour. everything was going right. But during the tour back in the control room Dennis nedry was ready to put a system shut down because Lewis dogson , a high executive for e.a.e, was going to pay him 1million and ½ dollars if nedry got him some dna embryo's.  
Back in the cars they saw a paleoveteranarian, Dr. Harding taking care of a sick stegosaur. The cars stopped and they got up to take a closer look. Soon it started to rain. And everyone except for dr. Harding, dr. Sattler and genero stayed behind to take care of the stegosaur. While they were on the way back the electric land cruisers stopped in the t-rex paddock. The reason they stopped is because of nedry.  
Nedry had turned of every security system in the park including the electric fences. Allowing the dinosaurs to roam freely throughout the park. Once nedry got the embryo's he left in a gas powered jeep to get to the east dock to give it to dogson. The problem was that mulden; Jurassic parks head game hunter, had left the strongest tranquilizer on the island in that jeep in case any of the animals got out of their paddocks. And now that it was gone it was impossible for mulden to stop the rex. Plus they had another problem. The problem was the raptors. They were in every paddock in the park.  
The land cruisers, which were stuck in the rain, were waiting for the cars to turn on again. Then they started to hear a lot of sounds that were coming from the rex paddock. Then it came. The rex battered the fence down. And went toward the car with the Kids, sniffed at it awhile and then it roared and then it flipped the land cruiser. The two men in the other car, grant, and Malcolm, were spooked. The rex started to bite at the car and then the rex threw the car with its mouth. And then went toward the other car. Ian got out of the car and began to run but the rex caught up to him and hit him with his face then grant got out of the car but the rex came back. He stood there very still and the rex started roaring. And he began to think that the rex didn't see him. Then the rex left and went toward another paddock. Grant could not believe it. The rex was standing inches from his face and still didn't see him. Grant started to run toward the other car. Both kids were ok, so all three of them headed into the park.  
  
Back at the control room they were still trying to figure out what nedry did. They finally found it through the key check system. It said that nedry tried to turn of all the safety systems and he punched in something that they didn't get. He typed in white Rabbit obj.  
Back in the park the kids and grant saw a building and they entered it. Grant was wondering why this was not on the tour. He then realized it was the aviary that was not yet finished. They went in but found no phone. So they went into the main room. They looked up and saw a couple of flying dinosaurs. Grant knew what they were. They were pterodactyls. Then they started to swoop and attack and grant then realized why they weren't on the tour.  
Once Harding got back with the two others mulden and gennaro went to go pick up the visitors. They were surprised when they got there because one car was gone, the fence was battered up and the people were gone. Then he saw Malcolm and put him into the jeep. Then they started to see foot prints. They thought it was the kids and grants footprints. They couldn't follow them because if they left Malcolm would die. So they went back to the control room. Back at the aviary grant and the kids started to run. It seemed that the pterodactyls were very territorial. Once they got out of the aviary they started to head for the control room NEDry was on the way to the east dock when he swerved of the road and went into the dilophasauras area. He then got stuck. He got out of the car to get his winch and tie it around a tree so he can be winched down. When he was on his way up he saw a dinosaur. He didn't know what it was though. Then its attack came. It spit deadly venom at nedrys eyes. Nedry started to yell in pain and started to run to the car and then he hit his head on the car when he got back in the car there it was. The dilophasarous. All nedry hoped for is that it would be over soon.  
Once mulden got back the control room had located nedrys car and wanted mulden to go get the tranquilizer. Mulden and genero both went and got the tranquilizer and then headed for the park. Soon they saw the rex feeding on a hydrasaur. Mulden got out of the jeep and got the tranquilizer and aimed for the rex. He hit him and then the rex dropped and they radioed the control room to tell them the rex was down.  
DR. GRANT AND THE KIDS WERE STILL HEADED FOR THE PARK WHEN THEY SAW A MATTINENCE BUILDING THAT WAS NEXT TO THE RIVER.GRANT OPENED THE DOOR AND LOOKED INSIDE. THERE WAS SOME EQUPMENT AND A RAFT. SO GRANT DICIDED TO SLEEP OUT THE REST OF THE NIGHT THERE. SO THAT NIGHT THEY RESTED IN THE MATININCE SHED.  
IN THE MOURNING GRANT AND THE KIDS GOT THE RAFT AND FLOATED DOWN STREAM. EVENTUALLY THEY GOT NEAR THE VISITOR CENTER. ONCE THEY GOT TO THE BUILDIG THEY TOOK THE RAIDO OF A DEAD GUARD SO THEY CAN CALL THE CONTROL ROOM.  
BACK IN THE CONTROL ROOM, ARNOLD GOT ALMOST EVERY THING BACK ONLINE WHEN ON THE SCREEN EVERY ONE SAW SOMETHING. ON THE ROOF WERE TWO RAPTORS TRYING TO BITE THROUGH THE METAL BARS. AND IN THE GROUND FLOOR WERE A WHOLE PACK OF RAPTORS. AND THERE WERE ANOTHER PACK OF RAPTORS IN THE VISITOR CENTER. RIGHT THEN GRANT RADIOED IN AND THEY ALL WERE SURPRISED AND HAPPY. WHEN THEY ASKED HIM WHERE HE WAS THEY WHENT WHITE. THEY TOLD HIM THERE WERE RAPTOR THERE AND TO BE CARFUL AND GET TO THE CONTROL ROOM. HE SAID OK AND LEFT WITH THE KIDS.  
GRANT STARTED TO WALK TOWARD THE STAIRS. HE THEN HEARED SOME SNARALS COMING UP AHEAD. AND HE PEAKED AROUNED THE WALL AND THERE HE SAW TWO MALE RAPTORS. SINCE HE GOT TO THE ISLAND HE KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. SEE THE ANIMALS CANNOT BREED BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL FEAMALES. THAT IS WHAT WOO HAD SAID BUT NOW THERE WERE TWO MALES. THEN THE ANSWER CAME TO HIS HEAD, ANPHIBIAN DNA. BECAUSE SOME SPICES OF FROG CHANGE SEXES IN A ONE SEX ENVIORNMENT. THEN GRANT THOUGHT, IAN WAS RIGHT, LIFE FOUND A WAY. Then grant left the kids in the kitchen and went toward the maintenance shed. After awhile with grants and Tim's help they got the powered back online. 


End file.
